catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
PCA Approval/Archive 2
TBA ~ Smallfoot Dappleheart♥ Approved 02:53, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The stripes are nice! Make the scar more of a reddish, natural pink. 01:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Blur the stripes first of, Then what you wanna do with the scar is make it more redish and blue a lot! 05:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Goosepaw Oceanfeather Ocean is it perfect just please cover the white lines on it and carfully smudge them..... Once you do that I approve :D 23:54, November 14, 2011 (UTC) What Moonstrike said, also blur and smugde were the ear pink and the light gray meet. 06:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Moontail Dappleheart♥ Approved :D 05:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Sunpelt Dappleheart♥ 05:44, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Approved :D :D Love the eye colour. 05:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I know this is approved... but could you possibly blur the patches? 01:44, November 16, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Coffee Dappleheart♥ ^_^ Aawwww. Name; :\ XD Approved. 05:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Fernleaf here is Fernleaf! Pricklestar Cute! Love the shading and spots! Approved. 01:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Snoopy Hehee(: Oceanfeather Awww. blur the ears and fil in the eyes more? Other than that approved :D 23:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Mallowflight Oceaaaannnnnn<3 0Looooove it! Approved. What happened to your siggi? D: 00:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Nightsky Here is Nightsky:) Beautiful, Ice! Love the shading and the eyes!Approve :D You may put it on Nightsky. Dont forget to create facts and a storie! :D 07:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Tinyflower here is tinyflower! I will create a page right after this. Pricklestar Approved! :D Do you use GIMP or Pixlr? 01:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I only use Pixlr. Pricklestar 16:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Olive The reason I have the collar is because that is part of her description. Cinderstorm Go to the wand tool. Click the middle of the body and may you please re-do the collar? After this, app:D 01:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Hopper [[User:Cinderstorm|C]inderstorm Hmmm. Approved :D 04:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Sun Here she is!! Approved! Is she realted to kittypet Hopper? 05:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) She can be if you want. No no itsfine. I was just wondering... they;re so much alike... 19:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well I can edit there pages make them brother and sister? 19:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Stormclaw Dappleheart♥ Approved :D 07:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ New Chararts Warriors,Long,Male.png Medicine cat.png Leader.png Kit,Male,Short.png Apprentice,long.png Coments? 19:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Blackpaw Comments? Iceyfern Is back!! Approved!! 04:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Icepaw Comments? Iceyfern Is back!! Loooove the shading! Approved! 04:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Fuzzpaw Did mai best! Comments? Iceyfern Is back!!Looooove it! Approved! 00:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ River Comments? Iceyfern Is back!! 02:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Berryleaf Dappleheart♥ 05:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) To Be Approved Gingerpaw Creampelt Approved. Keep in mind Cream, that users can tweak them.... So dont get upset. Even my images have been tweaked... Approved. 02:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry I didn't know about tweaking yet ^_^ {C}Creampelt 11:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Mistyheart I worked really hard on this! Hope its good. Beautiful, Cinderf! You have really out-done yourself! Approved! 04:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Turtlewing My first flecked cat! {C} Cinderstorm APPROVED :D TBA ~ Shellpaw Cin-Cin *Broke Her Sigge, Needs A New One* 01:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) {C}My sig is under construction... XD Approved. 02:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Skyflight Comments? 22:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Approved! its cutttte. BUT when you put it on the BlueBox make sure you set the size to 200x250... 22:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I will. 03:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Molly looooooooove the pelt colour! Approved approved!00:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Flowerpaw Comments? Did u do the stripes? Absolutley beautiful! Approved. TBA ~ Darkpaw Comments? 1Approved. Make sure you set the image size to 200x250! :) 22:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Cloud Comments? 19:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Approved. 00:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Trap Comments? 19:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) {C}Approved :D 00:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Pinkie 01:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) BEAUTIFLU CINDER!!!! Approved. 01:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Nibbles Make sure the pupils are the same size next time! Other than that approved :) 01:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, it's fixed. Check Nibbles. 15:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Shelly 13:28, December 25, 2011